Super 17
Summary Super 17 is the ultimate Android and Machine Mutant created from the fusion of Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-B | 3-B Name: Super Android 17 Origin: Dragon Ball GT Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Android (Cyborg / Artificial Human) / Machine Mutant Hybrid Powers and Abilities: Skilled Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Enhanced Senses (His senses are so great that he automatically detects even the slightest changes in the air, notifying him to the appearance of even the stealthiest opponents), Energy Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets), Danmaku, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Shockwaves Generation, Flight, Spaceflight, Energy / Ki Absorption, Afterimage Creation, Forcefield Creation, Possible Sound Manipulation, Portal Creation (Hell Fighter 17 created a portal to travel between Hell and Earth, and he should be able to perform the Vice Shout through his sheer power), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Longevity, Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy level (Casually fodderized Vegeta and Majuub, and could fight evenly with Super Saiyan Goku) | Multi-Galaxy level (After absorbing Goku's 10x Kamehameha, he became so much stronger he easily stomped Super Saiyan 4 Goku and required the power of a Dragon Fist to be defeated) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Far superior to Base Goku, who traversed the afterlife at 4.38 quadrillion times FTL during the Otherworld Tournament Saga) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class G, likely far higher Striking Strength: Multi-Galactic | Multi-Galactic+ Durability: Multi-Galaxy level | Multi-Galaxy level Stamina: Limitless. As an Infinite Energy Model of Android, 17 has access to an unlimited supply of energy. Range: Standard melee range, Intergalactic with energy attacks. | Standard melee range, likely Intergalactic with energy attacks. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Super 17 is a cunning opponent, having the combined knowledge skill of Android 17 and his hellish counterpart, who can hold their own against great martial artists such as Piccolo and Vegeta. Weaknesses: Super 17 is vulnerable to physical attacks while he is absorbing energy. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Android / Machine Mutant Physiology: Super 17 is a fusion of Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17, and is therefore a hybrid of the two, an extremely powerful cybernetic android (or "Artificial Human") instilled with an infinite amount of energy and immense power. * Android Barrier: The Red Ribbon Android version of the regular energy shield, an energy-based forcefield used to block attacks. Super 17 has his own spin on the technique, the Absorption Barrier, which he uses to absorb energy attacks utilized by his opponent, converting them into his own power and greatly booting his strength. However, this leaves him vulnerable to physical attacks while he is absorbing energy. * Electro Eclipse Bomb: Super 17's most powerful attack, performed by extending both of his arms and creating a grey energy sphere with a black center, which he then fires at his target, causing a massive explosion on impact. * Flash Bomber: Super 17 extends both of his arms and fires several hundred energy blasts at his target. * Hell's Storm: Super 17 removes one of his forearms to reveal a machinegun that fires a barrage of high-power bullets at high speeds. * Ultra Sensitivity: Super 17 has highly honed senses that allow him to instantly detect even the slightest changes in his surroundings, taking note of any differences in the air, sound, and vibrations. Thanks to this, he can locate even the stealthiest opponents. Key: Base | After absorbing Goku's 10x Kamehameha Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Toei Animation Category:Absorption Users Category:Androids Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Aura Users Category:Chi Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fusions Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Hybrids Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Sound Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Acrobats Category:Vibration Users Category:Ammunition Users Category:Telepaths Category:Villains Category:Danmaku Users Category:Tier 3